


I Always Get What I Want

by Mookshoot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Cockwarming, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Established Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus puts up with him, Shameless Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookshoot/pseuds/Mookshoot
Summary: Connor comes home from work and decides to "bother" Markus in his office. Connor proves to be quite the handful when it comes to sass and defiance.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is quite playful.

The door to his office opened smoothly, light footsteps making their way to his desk, Markus didn’t have to look up to see who it was. He kept his concentration on his tablet, reviewing the proposal they were presenting tomorrow to the Michigan governor. The newcomer lifted his right leg to half sit on the corner of his desk.

“How was your day, sweetie?” Markus asked, distractedly.

“I got into an altercation with a belligerent drunkard before noon.” Markus frowned at the news and looked up to his lover only to see his left ‘cheekbone’ slightly cracked and the skin unable to reform. Markus gasped.

“Oh, Connor,” Markus abandoned his work and stood before his boyfriend. “Are you alright?” Connor smirked.

“I’m just fine. You should see the other guy.” Connor leaned in and kissed Markus’s lips briefly. “He only got one good hit on me, but he was subdued in seconds after.” Markus smiled fondly, gingerly resting both hands on either side of Connor’s face. He looked down at Connor’s dark blue DPD standard issue uniform and took note of the smell of evaporated thirium on the stiff fabric. He also caught a whiff of something… even more unpleasant.

“Did he vomit on you?” Markus wrinkled his nose. Connor shook his head with a chuckle.

“He vomited on himself, then got it on me when he attacked me.” Connor said. “He also puked in my cruiser. My vehicle is going to smell like butyric acid and Clorox for a week.”

“You should’ve used baking soda to remove the odor.” Markus began to unbutton Connor’s shirt uniform wanting the rancid smelling uniform off and in the wash stat.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Connor allowed Markus to peel off his shirt, he wore a plain black T underneath. "You should at least buy me a drink first before undressing me, Markus. I thought you were a gentleman." Markus rolled his eyes. Connor began to undo his police duty belt and set it on the desk. He leaned over the desk, head resting in his hands, perking his ass up, knowing full well what kind of reaction he gets out of Markus when he does that. “What are you working on?” Connor asked, looking at the tablet. Markus absentmindedly placed a palm on his lover’s rear end, squeezing slightly as he too leaned over the desk to show Connor the proposal.

“Michigan may become the first state that adopts marriage equality for androids.” Connor hummed.

“So if they vote yes on this prop when will the new laws become effective?”

“Likely less than a year. I’ll give it 7 or 8 months.” Markus patted Connor’s butt. “What do you think?”

“About the prop?”

“About marriage.” Connor sucked in a deep unnecessary breath, puckering his lips in thought. Markus secretly hoped Connor would be elated at the idea of one day getting married to Markus. Connor hummed again before standing up straight, facing Markus and wrapping his arms behind Markus’s neck.

“I like the idea.” He stated simply. “I would like to get married. But who on this planet would be able to put up with me until death when we part?” Markus chuckled, embracing Connor around his waist.

“You act like you’re untamable.” Markus whispered in his ear.

“I’m a free spirit. I do what I want when I want with no repercussions.” Connor’s voice had a mischievous lilt to it. Markus nuzzled Connor’s neck taking his words as a challenge.

“Is that right?” Markus nipped Connor’s neck causing the younger android to shiver ever so slightly. “You’re pretty damn compliant when you’re aroused.” Markus dipped his hand into the back of Connor’s pants to grope his bare flesh. “You’re actually quite easy to tame when your cock hungry.” Markus pressed his index finger to Connor’s tight, pulsating ring, already feeling him drip lubricant. Connor moaned quietly. Markus bit down on Connor’s neck. Connor turned his head to meet Markus’s lips only for him to pull away completely. Markus walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. He picked up his tablet and went back to what he was doing. Connor glared at him, knowing damn well that Markus felt his eyes piercing through him. After a few moments, Markus looked up to Connor. “What?”

Connor bristled. “You know what.” Markus pretended to think about what Connor was saying.

“Hmm… oh! Yes!” Markus rolled his chair back from his desk, swiveling around to face Connor entirely. He looked like a king on his throne, a dominating presence exuding power. Markus’s brows set into an aggressive scowl a coy smile on his lips. “Strip.” He commanded, his low tone left no room for protest. Not that Connor would protest anyhow. That voice sent a shock to Connor’s systems and all he could think to do was obey and service his lover. Connor reached for the hem of his shirt, blushing madly, not from embarrassment but from arousal. He pulled the T over his head, kicked his shoes off and dropped his pants to the ground, leaving only his boxer briefs on. “Did I say to leave those on?” Connor looked at Markus innocently.

“You said strip, you didn’t say how far.” Markus’s eyes narrowed.

“I know you’re back talking to get a reaction out of me.” Markus leaned back in his chair.

“You know me well.” Connor admitted, his smirk never leaving his face. Markus was going to wipe that cocky grin off his face and make sure it’s a replaced with a desperate lust filled gaze. Oh he was going to wreck this boy.

“Come here.” Markus beckoned him over. Connor took three steps to reach Markus. The older android swiftly grabbed Connor by his wrist, pulling him over his lap and delivering a swift, stinging swat to Connor’s ass. Connor gasped and jolted from the needle-like sensation. The gasp turned into a groan.

“Oh, Markus,”

“Don’t get smart with me, sweetheart, or you’ll regret it.” Markus had him stand again. “Take those off.” Connor finally dropped his underwear to the floor. His dick at full mast. Markus grinned, enjoying the view of the softly define muscle of his toned torso and pectorals. He studied each freckle on lover’s chest, he knew where each and every one of his 57 freckles were located on his body. Markus favorite freckle was located right on… “Turn around.” Connor did. Markus placed his hands firmly on Connor’s buttocks, lifting the left cheek slightly, there, where the crease of his ass and thigh met was an adorable, light brown freckle. Markus named it Coco. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Coco.

“You’re so fucking odd.” He heard Connor mutter under his breath. Markus huffed.

“Oh shush, you adore my freckles too.”

“I don’t go around kissing your ass freckles.”

“I do not have ass freckles.”

“Even if you did-“ Connor was cut off by Markus grabbing him by the hips and pulling him on his lap. He heard Markus undo his belt and unzip his zipper.

“Lift up a little.” Connor raised his hips and then was gently guided down onto a cock as hard as brick. He felt the head of Markus’s member push against his hole. Connor shuddered as the cockhead breached his hole and he slowly felt the drag of each centimeter of the cock enter him as he sank down until he bottomed out and Connor could feel the head pushing his lower abdomen. Markus looked over Connor’s shoulder, running a hand over Connor’s smooth lower torso except where there was a bulge of Markus’s giant cock pushing against Connor’s soft polymer insides. “Now that’s a gorgeous sight.” Markus growled. “Now be a good boy and stay still while I finish my work.” Connor moaned softly, shifting slightly.

“Yes, Markus.” Markus smiled, wrapping on arm around Connor’s waist to hold him close as his other hand picked up the tablet and continued to review the proposal. It took almost no time at all for Connor to become impatient. He began to clench his muscles that nestled Markus’s cock subtly at first, but when he got no reaction, he tightened up a bit more. Still no reaction. Connor pouted, planting his hands on Markus’s thighs to raise off the cock slightly before dropping back down, only for the cockhead to brush that sweet spot inside of him. Connor went weak for a second as he leaned his head back on Markus’s shoulder and moaned. That’s when he received a sharp spank to his thigh. Connor turned his head to meet Markus’s disapproving scowl.

“Brat.” He turned his attention back to the tablet.

“So maybe I am,” Connor began, daring to push boundaries. “What are you going to do about it-“ No sooner had Connor sassed back once again, he found himself lifted off Markus’s cock and bent over the desk. Markus had a firm hand behind Connor’s neck, pushing him down to the desk surface.

“I don’t think I like your attitude today, babe,” Markus announced. Connor grinned, wiggling his ass. Connor loved this naughty role play, it really got him in the mood for Markus’s rough treatment to come.

“So teach me a lesson already!” Markus lined up with Connor’s entrance and pushed in with one brutal thrust. Connor’s body jumped, his head snapping back, fingernails clawing into the wood of the desk, eyes rolling to the back of his head and he let out the most delicious moan Markus had ever heard. “ _Oooh fuuuuck_ …” Markus nearly pulled out all the way then snapped back into the heat of his lover’s ass. Connor let out a small whiny grunt with every thrust, his body racking. “ _Oh my god, Markus!_ ”

“Is this what you wanted, you little brat?” Markus slapped Connor’s rear end. “All you wanted was to be impaled by my cock?”

“Yes, Markus!” Connor sobbed. Markus roughly grabbed both of Connor’s hips and pounded into his sweet little ass.

“I shouldn’t be rewarding your bad behavior right now, but good god you look so beautiful taking my cock.” Connor’s knees buckled when Markus hit his sweet spot again. “Maybe if you apologize nicely, I’ll let you come.” Connor was a panting, blubbering, weak mess sprawled over Markus’s desk. “Come on. Just a little apology.” Connor puffed out hot air, his eyes were welded shut.

“I’m sorry, Markus, I’m sorry,”

“For?” Markus slowed his thrusting down a bit to give Connor a chance to breath to cool his overheating systems.

“I’m sorry… that you’re so thin skinned you can’t handle a bit of attitude.” Connor stated, defiantly. Markus ceased altogether, frozen in shock at what he just heard. He wanted to laugh at Connor’s audaciousness, but it would break the illusion of the foreplay they were in the middle of. He had to play along. Markus growled.

“Oh you little,” Markus pulled out, lifting Connor fully onto the desk and flipping him over on his back. Markus planted each one of his hands on each of Connor’s ankles and forced his legs to spread wide open. Markus drank in the sight of his beloved laying before him, open and vulnerable, his dripping dick hard, resting on his stomach. A blush across his face but Connor still, _somehow_ , looked dignified with a proud look on his face! How the fuck did he manage that?

“Do it.” Connor hissed, through clenched teeth. 

Markus line up again and buried himself into Connor’s puckered ass. Markus released his grip on Connor’s ankles, one hand gripping his hip, the other making a fist around Connor’s dick, squeezing so he was unable to come. Markus pounded into the teasing little minx with a new ferocity Connor had never seen before. Connor cried out as he tried to grip at something, anything on the desk for purchase, he settled for wrapping his arms around Markus’s back and gripping his dress shirt.

“ _Ah! Ahhh! Markus! Please! Oh!_ ” Markus found the right angle that would make Connor go insane and began to mercilessly grind. Connor’s hips moved on their own accord, trying to find release but Markus’s grip on his dick prevented that entirely. “Let me come!” Markus leaned down to kiss Connor’s cracked facial plating, the first gentle thing he’s done since this fiasco began.

“No.”

“Mark!”

“No.” Markus felt heat coil in the pit of his abdomen. He ground his teeth, really focusing on the sensation of Connor’s ass clenching around his cock so tantalizingly. He thrusted once, twice, three times more before coming with a shout. He went limp from exertion and landed on top of his lover. Connor squirmed underneath him.

“Markus, don’t stop, please,” Connor begged, sounding truly desperate and wrecked, all signs of defiance and dignity gone. Markus decided to have mercy. He stroked Connor’s dick as his own still pumped artificial semen into Connor.

Connor’s body wracked as he came with a grunt of Markus’s name, his legs twitching around Markus’s sides, back arching. Cum shot onto his chest and Markus’s fist. He looked distant and totally fucked out. The two laid there in silence for an entire minute, before Markus pulled away, smiling down at Connor.

“You’re an absolute asshole.” Markus cooed, gently touching the damaged facial plating on his lover. He appreciated how tough it made his badass boyfriend look, despite the fact that not even one minute ago he was sobbing and begging for Markus’s touch. Connor grinned up at him, ever the cocky fucker.

“You still gave me what I wanted even though I was being a bitch.” Connor rested up on his elbows and kissed Markus’s nose. “See? I always get what I want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love sexy stuff. If ya'll like this sexy stuff too, drop a kudos. They fuel my horny RK1K fire.


End file.
